PokeShoot #1
by MrT
Summary: Blake has a mission to kill pikachu and all other pokemon that he sees.


Pokeshoot #1

-Gotta kill 'em all!

Blake woke up with sweaty hands. He looked around, but he couldn't see anything in the dark. He got up from the floor and ending up walking right into a wall. 

Blake: Where the hell am I?

All of the a sudden the room was bright and a man appeared.

Ayron: I'm Captain Ayron and right now you're in the game.

Blake: The game?

Ayron: Yes, the game.

Blake: What game?

Ayron: Do not ask any further questions. Kill pikachu or be killed yourself. That is all I have to say.

And with that, he was gone.

Blake: Ah fuck. 

He walked towards a door way labeled suit and opened it. There was some kind of blue sphere in the center of the room. 

Blake: Okay, this is just too weird.

Computer: Touch it.

Blake: What?

Computer: Touch it.

Blake: Who are you?

Computer: I am the computer. Touch the sphere.

Blake touched the sphere and his clothes turned into some kind of green metallic substance. His hand now held what he thought was a hyper blaster, but he didn't know for sure.

Blake: Sweet ass.

Computer: I know.

From his green and silver suit he heard a beeping, but didn't know what it meant.

Blake: What the hell is that?

Computer: It would be that very small computer attached to your arm. It states your mission for you and answers questions about the mission.

Blake lifted his arm and took a look at it.

M.Computer: You are to kill pikachu (his name doesn't deserve a capital.)and any other pokémon as you see fit to kill, or in fact any pokémon that you see at all.

Blake: Why?

M.Computer: We do not like pokemon. Kill pikachu, or die!

Blake: Ok, am I ready to go?

M.Computer: Yes, take the door to your left and walk down the hallway until you see the door marked "pod units," and remember, kill pikachu.

Blake muttering: Ah fuck you.

M.Computer: What was that?

Blake: Oh, uh, I was just wondering what I should do. 

M.Computer: Screw you dumbass, kill pikachu!

Blake walked out into the hallway and headed down it. He saw the door on his left and walked into it.

Blake: Hey, why didn't it open.

M.Computer: Haha got you bitch, I mean uh, yah, you were supposed to put your access card in the slot.

Blake: What access card?

M.Computer: Press the middle button on your arm.

He did so and in his hand appeared a card. He slid it through the slot and the door opened.

Blake: Now what bitch? Err I mean, computer.

M.Computer: Open one of the pods, go inside, and buckle up, you're in for a bumpy ride!

Blake chose the one on the and opened the door to it. He climbed in and strapped himself in.

Blake: Now what?

M.Computer: Press activate.

As soon as the activate button was pressed the pod shot downward. Blake sat wondering for a while where he would land until he finally felt an impact.

Blake: Now what?

M.Computer: Get out, dumbass. Jeez, do you need me to tell you everything, bitch?

Blake did as told and got out of the pod. As he did so his foot caught on something and he fell face first into the ground.

M.Computer: Hahah sucker! I got you again! Yah!

Blake: Thanks a lot, fucker.

M.Computer: You're welcome. Now, kill any pokemon that you see. Also people having to do with pokemon.

Blake: Right.

Blake got up and looked around. 

Blake: So we're in a forest where exactly is this forest?

M.Computer: How the hell should I know?

Blake: Whatever.

M.Computer: Wait. I just activated censors. There are pokeballs in this area. Start walking around. 

Blake setted off toward a lake in the distance, keeping watch for any pokemon on the way.

Blake: I don't see any.

Just then Blake heard a noise from behind him.

Ash*in a high voice*: Hi!

Blake: Who the fuck are you?

Ash*in a high voice*: Hi! Ash!

Blake: Hmm, do you have any association with pokemon?

Ash*in a high voice*: Me pokemon trainer. Me the best. Me so good. Me kickass!

Blake: Oh really?

Ash*in a high voice*: I challenge you. I kick your fucking ass, bitch.

Blake: Oh really?

Ash*in a high voice*: Yes! I kick your ass! I challenge you, fucka!

Blake: We'll see about that.

Just as Ash got out a pokeball Blake aimed his gun.

Ash*in a high voice*: Get ready. Me so good! You fucka! Me win!

Blake: Yah, you're also so fucking dead. Oh and you're the fucka. Me win, bitch.

Blake pressed the trigger sending a stream of bullets into Ash's head.

Ash*in a high voice*: Oh fuck.

And with that, Ash fell to the ground. 

Blake: Haha sucker you're fucking dead! Yah!

M.Computer: Good job, bub. Pick up that pokeball on the ground.

Blake picked it up and examined it.

M.Computer: It's a pokeball, alright.

Blake: Which little suck is in it, though.

M.Computer: Pokemon, come out.

Suddenly the pokeball opened and there stood pikachu(his name doesn't deserve a capital).

pikachu: What the fuck did you do to Ash, bitch?

Blake: I killed him.

pikachu: Oh, shit!

pikachu ran into the forest, trying not to get killed himself. Blake followed, but lost sight of him.

pikachu: I'll get you, motha fucka!

M.Computer: Don't worry about not killing pikachu, Blake. We'll get that little fucka in the end.

The End


End file.
